


Field of Play

by Abberdeen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cas has wings and a beak like those guys in legend of zelda, Centaur Sam Winchester, Dean has a tail, Dean has squirrel ears, Eagle Castiel, God Castiel, God Dean winchester, I suck at tagging i apologize, Magic, Moose Sam Winchester, Sam has horns, Squirrel Dean Winchester, god sam winchester, they all can turn human or fully animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abberdeen/pseuds/Abberdeen
Summary: Cas comes back from a mission in a different world. Dean and Sam are happy to see their beak-and-winged friend, also the god of wisdom. Cas was glad he was family with Sam, the moose-centaur, god of springtime, and Dean, a half squirrel, god of autumn.





	Field of Play

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up all night oops lmao i might go swimming also if you liked me story thank you v much it means a lot to me

Sam crouched onto the ground, before neatly folding his four legs beneath him. He rested in the shade of a white birch tree, and he watched as the slow summer breeze danced with the branches, moving the shadow beneath its looming arms with it. He shivered as he felt the cool breeze touch his antlers, wrapping itself around the smooth velvet. 

My, how he loved the earth. It was much different from his otherworldly home, where creatures of all mythical kinds roam. He has no meaning there, but here, he can do so much more. He can make the flowers bloom and trees grow twice their size in spring. It was wonderful.

”Heya Sammy, get over here! Cas just got back!”

Sam stood up on his four golden hooves and cantered over to where Dean was standing with Cas. Dean’s bushy gold and green tail waved in the air with glee. His ears were perked up, and he was very happy to see Cas. 

Cas stood there in his signature trenchcoat, the bottom of his sleeves having one long slit, all the way to his armpit area, or where there would be if he had arms. Instead, he had beautiful wings. The onces closest to his sides were were black and glittering, whilst the secondaries and such were like stained glass. His primaries were barely visible, looking like clearcut glass, with gold lining on the side of which those wings were pointed. His beak was raven black, and shaped like a crow’s.

His legs were similar of that to a bird, the top part looking like shorts, with lots of bushy feathers protecting his most private regions. They bet like a bords too, with 2 bendy joints instead of one. He had talons for feet, that were pitch black, but the claws themselves were blue, as if someone had painted them.

He was by far the most beautiful god in the otherworldly realm they usually resided in. Honestly, it was rather funny, considering he didn’t actually even feel romantic or sexual attraction. 

 

Dean hugged Cas, and Sam did as well. It was nice to have Cas back, as he had been gone in the last few weeks for an important meeting.

”Nice to have you back, Cas.” Sam smiled as he said this. It was nice to have Cas back. Without him It just didn’t feel complete.

”Yeah, bud. How ya’ feeling anyways? I heard that you had some trouble along the way.” Dean asked still smiling lightly at the fact that their family was finally back together.

”I’m fine. There will be no more mission for up to a few more years at most.”

”That’s great, Cas!” Castiel nodded, a smile on his face.

Sam grinned softly as he walked back to where he had been sitting just not too long ago. He summoned a book, the Hobbit, and began to read. Dean and Cas talked about the mission in the background. The three gods were very content here on this small and insignificant planet.

 


End file.
